vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
A Year with Yehoshua
Full title: A Year with Yehoshua Author: Molly Abba Published: 2018, Freedom Press Format: Hard cover, soft cover, e-book. Content: Well Molly states she is over two thousand hears old. Everyone of a certain disposition wanted to know if she had met Jesus. Be careful what you wish for. Tired of the questions Molly arranged to be in Judea in 31AD. She magically dropped 14 inches from her height and turned her hair black. In proper dress she blended in and followed Yehoshua's traveling salvation show for the middle year. But the Evangelists don't mention her in the Bible! Why would they? One more anonymous woman among the many. Useful only for the offerings she gave. Molly reports that Yehoshua and Marium "made" her at once as someone divine. They left her be to fade into the background as she wished. And she never uses the name Jesus. "The man never called himself that nor did his family and friends." The stories she tells have vague similarities to the Gospels, but she speaks much more of the women that followed Yehoshua and his interaction with them. She speaks of the man and his family, his profound charity of heart, and his care for the basic needs of those around him. The humor that man expressed. In short that his humanity was itself as profound as his god-nature. And that was evident and used. Last is a word for the disbelievers. You asked and I delivered. What you believe changes what happened not in the least. And be careful what lies you spread. You could be toad. A surprise is the photographs. All of them look candid in nature. And 1st century Judea does not look much like a Cecil B. DeMille movie. It's much more, colorful. Walls, statues everything is colored. Yehoshua himself looks like the guy in the Yehoshua Video. Reaction The general public is either accepting or horrified. There is little in the way of neutral opinion. Some claim that it overturns everything, but it doesn't. Yehoshua is portrayed as a kindly teacher that went about the countryside of Judea healing. If she upturns anything it is in the portrayal of the community of women that the Gospel writers totally ignore. That leaves some people butthurt. Consider the roof hit. The religious right has labeled the book an obvious work of the purest, blasphemous fiction. Neo-conservative common taters lined up in ranks to mouth the proper opinion. Funny but lambasting her from the pulpit has resulted in preachers having fits at said pulpits. She did warn them. The hard left is scratching their heads. Molly is clearly a strong female figure, but the book supports the patriarchal religious view...we think? It neither confirms, or denies their agenda. Like most books it does not even address it. They are reading the wrong book. Well, religion! So bad. The Roman Catholic Church has been remarkably quiet. They say nothing. Asked for comment the Pope demurred. "I have not myself read it as of yet." Ministers of theEnlightenment Movement have quietly stated that the truth is evident in the work. It fits with what has been learned. Category:Books Category:Intangibles Category:Culture Category:Religion